Starting blocks of various types have long been employed in competitive track and field activities. The use of starting blocks is of primary significance in relatively short distance sprinting and hurdling events where the elapsed time of a race is a matter of seconds and where differences in the performance of different runners is frequently measured in small fractions of a second.
The general configuration and the method of employing starting blocks has remained essentially the same for many decades. The accepted theory for optimum acceleration at the start of a race has proceeded on the premise that a runner should be in a crouched position with both hands positioned on the ground at approximately shoulder width in close proximity to the starting line of a racing lane with one leg beneath the body and with that foot being in substantially closer proximity to the starting line than the other leg and foot which are extended rearwardly at the commencement of the running event. The forward foot has the leg severely bent under the runner in the preparatory position. The leg displaced from the starting line has the knee positioned on the ground in the preparatory position to afford stability and a degree of comfort in the crouched preparatory position. In the subsequent set position, which takes place instantaneously prior to commencement of the race, the runner shifts his body weight forwardly to transfer greater weight to the hands, to raise the knee of the rearward foot off the ground and to prepare to push outwardly across the starting line in the crouched position from starting block pads or pedals which are positioned rearwardly of the runner's feet in the preparatory and set positions.
The runner is trained to slowly right his body from the crouched position with the back nearly horizontal or parallel to the ground to the upright running position gradually over a number of strides. This theoretically minimizes the effort necessary to overcome gravity in righting the body while minimizing the possibilities of losing balance or interfering with the runner's stride during the transition between the crouched starting and upright running positions.
For employing the crouched position start conventional starting blocks have classically consisted of a pair of blocks or other upright members which are attached to the track such as to resist rearward displacement when a runner applies pressure thereto in an effort to accelerate across the starting line. While such blocks may originally have consisted of mere mounds of dirt or individual block elements attached to the track as by a spike, for a number of years starting blocks have consisted of an integrated unit having a central longitudinal frame to which two pedals or pads are attached. Normally the pedals are essentially identical except that one is adapted to engage one side of the central frame while the other is adapted for attachment to the other side of the central frame. Normally the pedals can be positioned at any desired location longitudinally of the frame in order that a pedal may support either foot as the advanced foot in the crouched starting position with the other pedal being appropriately rearwardly positioned for support of the other foot of the runner.
Beyond these common features running block improvements have been only in the nature of refinements, generally of a very minor nature. For example, the upright foot engaging surfaces have been positioned at different angles to the horizontal. In other instances, the pedals have been provided with structure permitting independent variable angular positioning of the foot engaging surfaces. In other instances pedals of different widths have been provided to require or to accommodate different width stances in the crouched starting position. In other instances, longer upstanding foot engaging surfaces of the pedals have been employed to engage or contact more than the ball of the runner's foot, as for preventing the rolling back of a runner's heel as a reaction to the start of a race.
Although the acceptance of the crouched starting theory and the starting blocks created therefor have been nearly unanimous in competitive circles for many years, there are recent indications of departures from this theory. Applicant and perhaps others are of the belief that a runner may be capable of accelerating to optimum speed and positioning in a shorter time and with less energy expenditure from a standing start position. While conventional starting blocks may be employed to afford some assistance in effecting a standing start, these standard blocks may not afford the optimum basis for acceleration from a standing start position.